muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Farscape
Webisodes? Over at the Power of the Dark Crystal discussion page, Danny suggested that if we haven't heard movement on on a project for a year, we should consider it dead. This page still lists the webisodes as coming out in 2009, but the first, last, and only announcement I can find on the webisodes is Brian's announcement at Comic-Con in the summer of 2007. Actually, check that - I just found this on Wikipedia, but there's no source for the quote: At Comic Con 2008, Rockne O'Bannon announced that the ongoing Farscape comic series would tie into the upcoming webisodes. The first comic is scheduled for release in November 2008. On December 4, 2008, O'Bannon told MTV "There’s a new character that you’ll meet in the very first comic book who ends up a significant player in the webisodes. Villain or hero? I’m not saying!" So, should we still consider these in active development or not? -- TomH 19:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a really good point -- this never got put in the Development category, so we weren't really thinking about sourcing it. If you can find some real sources for the webisodes announcement, that would be cool -- we should probably have something about the announcement at least, even if it hasn't panned out... -- Danny (talk) 19:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::There are some sources about this one, actually. The main reason we never really covered it is because it was disrupted by the WGA strike, so the last word was basically that they'd had to reorganize and start from scratch (there's bits and pieces from interviews with O'Bannon, Ben Browder and folks like that, not with anyone at Henson), and the Scifi.com page for the webisodes announces them as still coming (though Scifi.com is cannier than Henson, and thus avoids listing a precise date; just that they've been ordered and who's co-producing). Someone would have to do some digging on that. Here's a January 2009 online interview with Browder which briefly mentions the webisodes ("They're still developing the webisodes") and the timeline: "BB: The last discussion I had about the webisodes was maybe two months ago. A month and a half." "GW: So it's not dead then?" "BB: No!" So I'd say probably take out the webisodes mention just for the moment (especially since there's a ton of other spin-offs like the comics and video games that aren't mentioned here) and start an article to park everything we know about it as we find it. Like I said, there's actually a lot of bits and pieces, just scattered and almost none of it from the Henson camp. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds great. I just started a page here. My page-building skills are a bit rusty, so please be patient with me. I know this needs more content and sources. This is really just a placeholder - hopefully I'll have time to work on this more tomorrow. -- TomH 22:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC)